The Crow: Vengence
by The-Raven-Incarnate
Summary: This is only the beginning of a re-make, I shall get round to typing up the rest of my penwork before the year it out, i promise.


Gracefully gliding through the clouds and swollen air of the modern necropolis known as Nottingham, the bird, a common crow, made its way to the deserted apartment block. Many buildings lay deserted all scattered in this area, its said birds like it that way. Some people think they know where to go. But there was a special reason for it choosing this one.  
  
A long time ago, people believed a crow carried the souls of the deceased to the land of the dead. But sometimes something bad happens and there is a great sadness carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow would bring them back to put the wrong things right, only then can they be re-united with their loved ones, because sometimes - just sometimes, love is stronger than death.  
  
It hadn't been the longest time since this apartment was last filled with the voices of cheer; a Hallows Eve party was held about a year ago by the two that lived here, their names still on the door.  
  
The Residence of Kat Dawson and Seth Thomas  
  
Now it was only him and her, the two broken bodies that lay huddled in the corner of the lobby, all around them bloodstains were now browned and dry. They embraced each other still in death; they lay there for what would be an eternity if it weren't for the passing of events. The wrong things done. The crow flew into the apartment longing for its simple life but unable to go back on itself, the deal was already sealed, it was in this until the end. The bird settled upon the smashed lamp that hung in the centre of the lobby, it looked around with eyes as sharp as its beak. Such a disgraceful scene made the crow look back to the door as it thought of leaving. But soon that thought was discarded and the crow began to peck upon the metal light shade, it began its magic, the work had to be done. Below it the skin and everything inside slowly began to mend, life for life, the bird was giving its essence to the broken body in a deal it could not escape. Then, the bird cawed a loud caw and the rest of its magics began to work, another caw louder angrier - almost a roar of a savage beast- came from the bird's throat. The man's body shuddered and his back arched as he was forced to take in that first breath, his body became rigid as it held on to the first signs of life. And then when he'd relaxed the tears that had dried in his eyelids were broken as he opened his eyes for a look at what was about him, the first thing he saw was.  
  
Her.  
  
Kat, her blood-soaked hair strewn across her face, her eyes were closed as if in an eternal sleep. He felt every little bit of hate and anger swell up inside as he gazed upon her closed eyelids, the eye shadow that was there once had now faded. He reached out to brush the tresses from her face and his hand touched her skin, she was cold, freezing. He jolted his hand back, just like a child going to pick up an ice cube. He rolled onto his side to look at the ceiling unable to bear the pain of the images in his head as they flew back; tears began to swell as he forced quick breaths. He sat up and looked at her body cut and ripped like a paper doll ran over by many a car on the highway. He felt a scream roll up from his stomach and with that gut wrenching noise he threw himself across the room onto his knees. It was then that he noticed the bird, which was watching him with an impatient shuffle.  
  
He forced himself to look round at Kat after a few minutes that seemed to pass like hours, his eyes still streaming tears. He gulped down the pain as he took in her curled up body, he saw the large slash that ran from her left shoulder down to her stomach. Then and there his pain boiled burning up and heating the scars on his back until they seemed so hot he was sure, as he hissed his pain, that to look at them in a mirror would be to see them glow. But as he turned away from her again and let his breath catch up with him he forgot what he was, he forgot where he knelt, he just watched the bird and the way it groomed its feathers as it waited for him to leave this place, it was slow and sluggish as if tired from some sort of task and then realisation hit him like a bullet, like the bullet. He leapt to his feet and grabbed at the first thing he could, he took a harsh loud breath before screaming at the bird and launching the new-found projectile it's way, the bird dodged his attack and seemed only to caw in reply. "WHY?" His voice rang out of the doorway and startled a passer-by, the old lady quickly walked on with her head down. "What the fuck do you think you're playing at? You dumb fucking bird!" He tried to yell but his voice got caught up in the tear-swelled throat like a fly in a web and came out only as talk and lead into a whisper of desperation. Seth curled to the ground and then looked over at Kat, once more feeling that hatred boil over. He stood again, the bird almost mocked his confusion with a caw and Seth only 'felt' himself run outside pushing the door with a new strength that made him stand there and look at his hands and arms with amazement the crow flew past him and down to one of the pillars at the bottom of the path, Seth watched with resentment, he hated this bird for bringing him back but it was slowly beginning to dawn on him that bird liked this whole thing as much as he did. Seth sighed and walked down the path, he pushed the gate back holding onto it for balance as he got used to walking after a year of lying, curled up against Kat. He stood there the small patter of rain warmer than his skin could be heard along with the occasional car passing the end of the street. The bird blinked and watched him as it shifted its body weight onto its right side. Then after a few seconds pause it flew the short distance to his shoulder and leaned into to his ear, Seth felt the feathers on his neck and the talons digging into his shoulder but paid them no mind as an unearthly language was spoken to him of what had passed. He stood, deaf and dumb to the world for another hour or so as the tale of the world after his death went on, his hatred waking every time at the mentions of names that escaped him almost instantly after, dragging that hate behind them.  
  
**************************************  
  
At the end of it all, the bird sat there upon his shoulder quietly as Seth conjured up the recollection of his last night, the movie he and Kat had watched, then when they were walking to Kat's house, they turned off Ilkeston Road only to stumble upon a gang, the gang were killing someone. Even though Seth didn't know it then, he saw how they proudly - and ironically - called themselves The Kat Cillerz. Two of the members looked up and screamed in unison "GET THEM!" Seth's eyes widened as those words rang out, he watched in fright as the whole gang sluggishly stopped attacking the man and gathered closer to Seth and Kat. Seth called for Kat to run to his house, as he did one member ran into him. He threw the man back and began to run himself, he saw Kat turn into his apartment when he felt a sharp pain in his back. The night itself seemed to weigh heavy on his whole body then and he felt like just curling over, but the thought of what they would do to Kat if he gave up then entered his mind and his run became a sprint. He was losing blood as he ran, but still he wouldn't give up. He looked back to see the gang walking just like dingoes stalking their wounded prey waiting for its inevitable fall. He got into the apartment and stumbled over to the far corner of the lobby where Kat was curled up. When he got there, he knelt alongside her and stroked her face, trying to calm her down as his own life slowly faded. She was crying, whimpering with fear, he held her hands in his until she was pulled away. He didn't die straight away, no, that would've been too easy. He received the indescribable torture of getting to watch her raped and then killed slowly. His mercy call came to him as wished. He was shot, and although he couldn't see it, he reached for what was now a circular scar on his left shoulder; it was sensitive to his touch. Seth came back from his memory with a massive scream of agony and threw himself across the road, when he calmed down; he looked the bird, which had flown to the wall when he flung himself. He hissed angrily as he stood up dragging himself to his feet against the downpour that hammered upon his shoulders. He pulled off his bloodstained shirt and threw it, a ripped mass of material, to the ground. He marched inside forgetting all that he was hiding behind the pain, the hatred, the fear, and the sadness, the growing need to get his own back. To take what they had stolen from him, just as violently. He stormed in a breath of steam as he hit the stale warm air inside the lobby. He seemed to ignore the scene as he strode through into another room, he didn't look towards the torn and blood covered bed sheets and walked around the bed to a cupboard on the other side. Out of which Seth pulled a skin-tight shirt, and a long trench coat. He flung each of the items onto the bed and pulled out a trunk that looked like it would take two men to lift, but he was too blinded by his rage to notice how easily he'd thrown it onto the wooden floorboards.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Rimo wipped the back of his hand across his wet lips drying them slightly, he sighed as he looked about the small store. Recently business was getting worse, less people were buying and now the gang had to resort to theiving, especially people at his end of the food chain. He shot his right hand out and grabbed three packets of Twinkie's, he didn't stuff them into his pockets, no - he just chuckled as he turned grabbing a bottle of lemonade to wash them down. Then the short distance past the counter and the door were the only things in his way. He took a few breaths to steady his head and then he began his sprint for freedom. As he passed the desk he heard the yell of the shopkeeper and then a gunshot, he closed his eyes as he veered off sideways and crashed out through the window instead of the door. His momentum carried him on his shoulder across the pavement and when he got up and ran more shots followed him down the street. "I have to stop doing this shit man." He hissed as he ducked into the safe embrace of an alleyway shadow. 


End file.
